Trafalgar Law: School Delinquent
by shoulders
Summary: Law is late for school again, and has a mid-class talk with his neighbor about responsibility before being interrupted by their teacher. (3rd ever fic, planning on making this a multi-chapter story. Hope it's enjoyable.)


The late bell had already rung fifteen minutes before Trafalgar Law strolled into the classroom when their teacher conveniently had their back turned to write page numbers on the board. No classmates heads turned to watch the truant wander in, this had turned into a daily routine. It'd be more surprising if he was _on time_ for once.

As he slid into his seat, his neighbor turned and hissed at him,

"Would it kill you to be on time just for one day?"

"Yes, actually, it might. My sleep schedule is a little out of sync with my school schedule. I don't see what it has to do with you, although I'm touched you care." Law added with a smirk***.

"Don't flatter yourself. If you keep staying up talking to foreign men online til 4am, your health is gonna go straight down the shitter."

"Cheeky, lecturing a future doctor about his health. So what if I'm talking to foreign men online? That's still not as gay as you getting up at 5 in the morning to do your hair and makeup."

"You're not gonna be a very good doctor if you're a half hour late for surgery. And who are you to criticize my hair? You wish you had hair this luscious." Kid added with a toss of his head.

"I've got a question; if you spend so much time getting your lips to be that color, and doing whatever it is you do to that hair, why can't you pencil in some eyebrows?"

Trafalgar's ever-present grin spread as his question was met with silence. It seemed like Eustass Kidd's lack of eyebrows was a sore subject. Trafalgar decided to keep this in mind for the next time he felt like pushing his classmate's buttons.

"Okay, I retract my last statement. Did you do those math problems last night?"

"Couldn't your online boyfriends help you out?" Kidd inquired quietly.

"They're about as good at math as I am." He paused for a moment, his playful simper fading. "You probably should know, I was watching movies last night. I don't have any boyfriends, online or otherwise. I'm not gay."

A slightly crestfallen look flashed across Kidd's face so quickly, Law nearly missed it. His grin returned as Kidd casually ducked his head away, trying to feign indifference.

To tack on the nonchalant appearance, Kidd quietly cleared his throat, turned his head back to face law, eyes, however, still looking downwards, "I did do those math problems from last night, but I'm not letting you copy again," he said in a low voice.

Law's eyebrows knitted together in annoyance and his mouth puckered into a pout. He'd always let him copy his work before now, no questions asked what changed? What happened? All he'd said was that he wasn't gay. Why was..?

Oh.

Eyebrows un-knitting, expression softening, and leaning down to rest his head on the desk to meet Kidd's gaze, Trafalgar calmly replied, "It's pretty oppressive to deny someone certain rights just because of their sexuality, you know."

"Your right to copy my work? And that's got nothing to do with your sexuality. I just...think you should be doing your own work if you want to be a doctor. Doctors are supposed to be book-smart." Eustass quickly stated before tilting his head upward and away from where Law currently slumped.

Law quirked an eyebrow at this, "I'd like to think that I'm pretty book-smart. I just don't have time for some of the things they're pushing at me. I noticed that you're looking out for my future again when it's none of your business. I also noticed that you keep looking away from me. It's polite to look at someone when they're talking to you."

Kidd quickly turned his head back down and locked eyes with Law. "You don't seem to have a very good concept of planning for the future. Doctors need to be able to do their own shit."

"How is it that a grease-monkey like you knows more about doctors than the future doctor here? What you're trying to tell me is...?" Law moved his hand around to punctuate the pause, brushing against Kidd's bicep in the process.

"Do your fucking math homework." Kidd retorted sternly, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks.

As Law was about to respond, a ruler connected with his desk, grazing the crown of his head. He shot back up into his seat and was greeted by the sinister smile of their teacher. Despite being continuously clad in orange sunglasses and always wearing something pink, being stared down by this man was enough to make any student's blood run cold. Kidd and Law were no exceptions.

"You boys would do well to stop talking in the middle of my class. And you, Mr. Trafalgar, should consider arriving the same time the rest of the children do."

"Yes, sir." They both said in unison. It seemed to appease their teacher, and he nodded and began walking back to the front of the room. The way Kidd and Law responded immediately was almost like a power of this frightening educator. Like he was some kind of puppet master, or something.

A paper, dated and marked with the problem numbers for last night's math homework was slid onto Eustass Kidd's desk.

Scrawled in handwriting fit for a doctor, _"How about you help me with math homework sometime? We could continue our discussion," _was on the first line of the paper.

Kidd shifted his eyes over to see Law looking at him with a blank expression and eyebrows raised.

He hastily scratched, _"ok. text me later," _followed by his phone number. His hands shook a little as he wrote his number down, and he silently prayed that Law didn't notice.

He shoved the paper back towards his neighbor and stared straight ahead at the board. His ears heard the rustling of paper, and in his peripheral vision, he saw Law folding up the paper and tucking it into his pocket. Law crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, lazily looking up to watch their teacher write page numbers on the board.

Kidd hoped to god he'd be a good math teacher.

* * *

i saw a text post on tumblr a few months ago asking for a fic where just once, it was law who was the hoodlum instead of kidd. the idea sparked my interest and i just now finished writing this. it was only supposed to be ~400 words or so but hey what are you gonna do. i wrote the rest of it instead of a 300 character chinese essay hahaha

i'm thinking of turning this into an actual story. albeit a short one, but a multiple-chapter thing. critique is appreciated; without it i won't know what to improve upon. :)


End file.
